The Biggest Adventure Of The Crusaders
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders find Twilight's locket and get sent to the Grant Mansion. Done as a request for paradise dazzleshine. :)


**paradise dazzleshine asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. My Little Pony Equestria Girls belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**The Biggest Adventure Of The Crusaders**

"I wonder where Rarity is," Sweetie Belle said as she was looking around for her sister. Her two best friends, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, were searching along with her.

"She's usually with my sister and the others," Apple Bloom said.

"Well, they weren't in the band practice room," Scootaloo said. "Hey, maybe they're with Twilight."

The three, who called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders, headed down the halls of Canterlot High, where they were freshmen at. It wasn't long before they found Twilight's personal lab and went in. "Hello? Applejack?" Apple Bloom called out. "Anyone?"

They looked around, but didn't see the group known as The Rainbooms. "I wonder where they are," Sweetie Belle said, a little worried.

Scootaloo happened to spy something and picked it up. "Hey, check this out!" She said, holding up the device, which was a necklace that had a locket that was round. "Isn't this cool?"

"I bet Twilight made that," Apple Bloom said. "What does it do?"

"Let's found out!" The daredevil girl said in excitement.

"Are you sure we should?" Sweetie Belle asked. While she was brave, she was also cautious.

"Come on, Sweetie Belle, it'll be fine," Apple Bloom said reassuringly. "I know for sure Twilight wouldn't leave something dangerous laying around."

That was true and so the young girl nodded and Scootaloo opened the pendant. A bright flash of light lit up the room and a round sphere appeared. A wind began gusting up and the G-Forces were pulling the three girls in. "Grab hold of each other!" The daredevil girl said, holding out her hand. Apple Bloom caught her hand and held out her hand to Sweetie Belle, who wasted no time taking her hand and holding on as the G-Forces grew stronger and soon pulled them into the sphere. Moments after they entered, the sphere disappeared and the necklace hit the floor, closing with a snap. The only evidence of the portal being there were papers scattered around and some electricity crackling slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Crusaders landed on something soft and took a moment to gather their wits about themselves. Apple Bloom sat up and looked around, seeing the room they were in was like that of an ancient pyramid. "Um, where are we?" She asked.

Sweetie Belle sat up, looking around. "Um, what is this place?" She asked.

Scootaloo also sat up, looking around before noticing the bed they were on and letting out a yelp, she jumped off it. "Girls, it's a coffin!" She exclaimed.

The other two leapt off the bed, turning to see what their friend meant and they looked horrified too. The 'bed' was a sarcophagus and inside was a mattress, a blanket, and a pillow. "Okay, since when do coffins look like a normal bed?" Apple Bloom asked, recalling pictures from their history book on the pyramids.

"A joke from the museum?" Sweetie Belle asked in a quiet voice.

A chuckle came from behind them. "Well, well, well. Three little girls have stumbled into my domain," said a deep voice, making them freeze in fear. "Well, what should I do with my little visitors, hmm?"

Scootaloo bravely, but stiffly, turned around, her eyes widening at coming face to face with a mummy and he looked like one from a horror movie, only a bit scarier. The mummy moved closer and smirked. "Are my little visitors shy?" He asked as the other two turned around and froze again, but when he unleashed his tendrils towards them, they seemed to snap out of their shock quick.

"Run!" Apple Bloom screamed, grabbing Sweetie Belle's hand and running out the door. Scootaloo was right behind them as the mummy chuckled and gave chase.

As the girls were running, a tall frog came out of another room. "Well, well, hello there," he said with a chuckle.

"Eeek!" Sweetie Belle screeched as the Crusaders dodged the frog, continuing to run, dodging a ghost and a werewolf also. Scootaloo noticed a baseball bat nearby and quickly grabbed it, swinging it at the monsters.

"Get back!" She said, bravely defending herself and her friends.

"Oh, what is this? A little warrior?" A deep voice chuckled as the ghost appeared in front of her.

Scootaloo bristled at that and swung the bat hard, forcing the ghost to dodge and block the blows before she jumped back and smirked. "How's that for a little warrior?" She asked. "You goons in costumes don't scare me!"

After she had managed to get over the shock, she thought these guys were in costumes and she wasn't happy about them scaring her friends, who were watching her in surprise. "Scootaloo! Don't antagonize them!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Apple Bloom said urgently.

"Oh, you kids aren't going anywhere," came another deep voice as a vampire came out, his eyes narrowing a little.

Seeing his mask move with his eyes startled Scootaloo as she then saw that the mummy's tendrils moved on their own. Quickly deducing that these weren't costumes, she gripped the bat tightly before making a decision and swinging the bat with a yell. The creatures ducked and dodged to avoid the bat, but then the vampire grabbed it, to which the daredevil let it go and began running.

"Sweetie Belle! Apple Bloom! Run!" She cried out.

They took her advice and they were soon at the front door, but to their surprise, it was locked. "I can't get it open!" Apple Bloom said as they heard their pursuers coming.

"Quick! In the living room!" Sweetie Belle said.

The three ran into the living room, looking for a place to hide and Scootaloo saw a button in the wall. Curious, she pressed it and a chair moved back to reveal a tunnel in the floor. "In here!" She said, jumping in. The other two jumped in right before the chair moved back. "Shh! Don't make a sound."

"I'm scared," Sweetie Belle admitted softly.

"Me too," Apple Bloom whispered.

Just then, the floor they were standing on began to open up. "Look out!" The red-haired girl cried out, but before they could move back, the floor disappeared completely and they screamed as they fell, the tunnel turning into a slide. They slid down fast, screaming the whole way as they wondered where they were going to end up.

Moments later, they saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel and fell through open air before landing on something very soft. The three groaned as they tried to sit up, but then felt something pin them down. "Well, look as this, brother," came a very deep voice.

"Hmm. Three little curious ones," came a deeper voice.

The girls looked up and screamed at seeing giants in front of them, but they couldn't squirm because the giants were holding them down, rather gently, with their large hands. "Let us go!" Scootaloo growled out, beating her fists on the hand holding her down.

The giant, who wall tall with blue, red, and white markings, laughed in amusement. "Ghostfreak wasn't kidding about this little cutie," he said. "She's a fiesty little fighter."

Sweetie Belle squeaked in fear as she glanced up at the giant holding her and Apple Bloom down. He was tall with red and white markings and both giants had green eyes. "Hmm. The one with the red bow must be Apple Bloom and the pink-and-purple haired on must be Sweetie Belle," he said.

Apple Bloom looked surprised. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"Our family told us," the giant told her with a smile, gently removing his hand and picking them both up. They curled up in fear, but he held them carefully. "Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you."

"Of course not," the other giant rumbled gently, picking up Scootaloo. "This little fighter must be Scootaloo."

The Crusaders were surprised and the giants gently set them back down on a giant bed just as the other monsters the kids had run from came down the slide and landed on the bed. Apple Bloom bravely stood in front of her friends, who cowered behind her. Even Scootaloo wasn't feeling very brave at the moment.

"Oh, they're terrified," they heard the frog say in sympathy.

The werewolf moved closer. "Hey, it's okay," he said. "We don't bite."

"Of course not," the vampire said.

A large Frankenstrike monster came in. "Ah, so the alert was right about visitors and the coordinates are from Canterlot High," he said.

The Crusaders' heads snapped up. "How do you know about Canterlot High?" Sweetie Belle asked, a note of fear in her voice.

"We've had visitors from there before. Do the names Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash ring a bell?" The mummy asked with a smile.

"Our sisters and friends!" Scootaloo said. "But...how do you know them?"

The ghost smirked. "Could it be you three found Twilight's necklace and it brought you here?" He asked.

Apple Bloom took a deep breath. "Okay, if they know about the Rainbooms and about Twilight's necklace...then they can't be bad, right?" She asked.

She squeaked when she felt something gently tickle her sides. "Not at all, little one," the vampire said with a smile. "At least not to cute little ones like you who happened to come here by accident and not looking to cause trouble."

"No way!" Scootaloo said, trying to be brave. "But...why did you chase us then?"

"We didn't want you girls to get hurt," the frog said gently. "This is a big place and you girls could have gotten lost or hurt."

That made sense and Sweetie Belle took a deep breath. "Who are you all?" She asked.

The red-and-white giant smiled. "I'm Way Big," he said before gesturing to the others. "That's Snare-Oh, Blitzwolfer, Frankenstrike, Ghostfreak, Whampire, Bullfrag, and my brother, Ultimate Way Big. We're aliens."

Apple Bloom looked up at them all and nodded. "Can you tell us where we are?" She asked.

"The Grant Mansion in Staybrook, California," Snare-Oh said.

Scootaloo looked worried. "How do we get back?" She asked.

"No worries," Frankenstrike said. "I've got the coordinates to your school in my lab."

Sweetie Belle looked hopeful. "You can help us get back?" She asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Right after we give you kids the official Grant Mansion welcome," Blitzwolfer said with a smile.

The others smiled too, to which the girls looked worried. "What kind of welcome?" Apple Bloom asked.

Moments later, the ground pounced and the girls shrieked with laughter as they were tickled by the aliens. Apple Bloom was in stitches with Snare-Oh, Blitzwolfer, and Way Big tickling her, Sweetie Belle squealed with uncontrollable laughter as Frankenstrike and Whampire tickled her while Scootaloo tried to escape Bullfrag, Ghostfreak, and Ultimate Way Big tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Apple Bloom laughed out.

"EEEEEEK! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Sweetie Belle begged through her laughter.

"CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHT OUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOUT! Scootaloo squealed.

"Aww, listen to that adorable laughter," Snare-Oh cooed.

"Such a ticklish little adventurer," Blitzwolfer said with a smile.

"And cute to boot," Way Big said.

"This little one is as ticklish as her sister," Whampire said as he tickled Sweetie Belle's neck, making her scrunch up her neck into her shoulders.

"Like two peas in a pod," Frankenstrike said, tickling the young girl's feet.

Ghostfreak unleashed his tentacles all over Scootaloo's neck, sides, and underarms. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed. "Is this little warrior ticklish?"

"Looks like she is," Bullfrag said, blowing a raspberry into the daredevil's stomach, making her shriek with laughter.

"What a ticklish little one," Ultimate Way Big said with a smile, tickling the girl's feet.

* * *

_Meanwhile, upstairs..._

Rachel had just come down the hall from doing laundry when she stopped short at seeing Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash appear in the foyer. Twilight looked relieved. "The Grant Mansion," she said.

Rarity gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. Hopefully they're here," she said.

The blonde-haired woman came out of the shadows. "Hey, girls," she said.

They turned to her. "Oh, Miss Rachel, have you see three youngins? One with a red bow in her hair, one with pink-and-purple hair, and another one that's a daredevil?" Applejack asked.

Rachel shook her head before the communications computer went off and she answered it to find Way Big on the other end. "Hey, big guy, what's up?" She asked.

He looked at the visitors and smiled. "Ah, they must be here for the kids," he said. "Hello, girls."

They were stunned and Rachel smiled. "This is Way Big, one of my brothers and a giant alien, but he's a gentle giant," she said before hearing laughter and smiling. "Am I right to assume you two have the three kids these four are looking for with you?"

"We do," the giant said. "Come on down."

Rarity looked nervous and went up to Rachel. "Are you sure those giants are gentle?" She asked worriedly.

"As gentle as the Galactic Monsters you all met on your last visit," the owner of the Grant Mansion said.

"That's good enough for me," Applejack said with a nod.

Rachel led them to a tunnel and they all slid down, landing in the cave of the To'kustars moments later. Ultimate Way Big greeted them. "Welcome," he said, holding out a hand for them to climb on. After they were all in his hand, he lifted them up onto the bed where the Galactic Monsters and Bullfrag were tickling the Crusaders, who were giggling.

Twilight laughed. "Just a bunch of soft-hearted ticklers," she said, catching Snare-Oh's attention and he smirked, snagging her in his tentacles.

"And a ticklish flying human eagle," he said teasingly, tickling her sides to make her giggle before pulling her into a hug. "Hello, Twilight."

"Hey, Snare-Oh," she said happily.

The other aliens let the kids up and the three ran up to the older kids. "Applejack!" Apple Bloom said happily.

"Oh, Apple Bloom, I was so worried," the cowgirl said, holding her little sister in a hug.

Rarity hugged her little sister. "You scared us to death when we realized you had found Twilight's necklace and had been transported away," she said.

"Sorry, Rarity," Sweetie Belle said contritely.

Scootaloo hugged Rainbow Dash before looking at Twilight. "We're sorry, Twilight. We didn't know the necklace was a portal," she said.

"It's okay," the young scientist said forgivingly. "As long as you three are unhurt and safe, though when we landed here, we knew you kids were safe."

"You did?" Apple Bloom asked.

Twilight nodded. "Your sisters, Rainbow Dash, and I know these aliens personally," she said before looking at Bullfrag, Way Big, and Ultimate Way Big. "Well, except for these three."

Rachel smiled. "Way Big, Ultimate Way Big, and Bullfrag," she said, gesturing to each one.

Whampire came up and tickled Twilight's neck, making her giggle and playfully swat his hands away. "We'd never hurt children, especially the sisters of our dearest friends," he said.

"That's right," Rarity said. "We told you about these three last time. I'm surprised you remembered."

"We have good memories," Ghostfreak said, playfully poking Rarity's sides and making her giggle.

"And plus, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle look just like their sisters and Scootaloo has the same spirit that Rainbow Dash does," Frankenstrike said.

Applejack laughed. "No doubt about that," she said in agreement.

Rachel smiled. "Hey, why don't you guys stay for lunch?" She offered.

The girls accepted and it was soon a full barbeque in the backyard. Way Big and Ultimate Way Big shrunk down to human sized and Twilight got a message to Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer, who came at once, along with Spike, Twilight's dog.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo sat on the porch as they giggled. "Wow, this was quite an adventure, Crusaders," the red-haired girl said. "Maybe that's our talent. Going on adventures."

"It certainly is fun," Scootaloo admitted.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle said before squeaking in surprise as Ghostfreak picked her up. Bullfrag scooped up Apple Bloom while Snare-Oh scooped up Scootaloo.

"You three definitely are adventurers," the ghostly alien said.

"But for now, come join the fun," Bullfrag said as everyone was getting lined up for a water balloon toss.

"Want to be partners?" Snare-Oh asked Scootaloo.

"Sure!" She said excitedly.

This was no doubt the biggest adventure of the Crusaders.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
